Research in this project is currently focused on three areas. These are characterization of the survivors of the anthrax attacks of 2001;characterization of emerging respiratory infections including SARS and influenza;and development of novel therapies for flu. The anthrax study has enrolled a cohort of volunteers who are currently undergoing an extensive diagnostic evaluation. To be ready to deal with emerging infectious diseases of the respiratory tract, a protocol has been developed to systematically study patients presenting with a compatible symptom complex. This protocol has been complemented by the development of treatment protocols that will utilize hyperimmune plasma to the 2009 H1N1 virus or a combination of antiviral chemotherapeutic agents.